The I Do Disasters
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Reid realizes that he wants to marry Luke! But since he doesn't believe in marriage he's in denial! How long will it take before Reid finally cracks and proposes? More importantly will he have the guts to propose? LuRe yaoi ReidXLuke Review!
1. Chapter 1

Reid glanced over his shoulder from his spot on the couch. Luke was pacing around behind him talking on his phone. Quite frankly Reid was not happy about the annoying interruption. Mainly because Reid hadn't gotten the chance to see Luke all that much in the last few days.

What with him being at the hospital all day, and Luke with his foundation it didn't give them much time together.

Reid picked his head up hearing Luke's phone snap shut. He looked back at the blonde, expectantly. Knowing all too well what the look on his face meant.

"They said they needed my help with something for the foundation." he said looking at Reid apologetically. "I'll be back later though," he added quickly hoping that it would help improve the others mood.

Reid let out a sigh, "Well me and Katie will just entertain ourselves I guess," he said overdramatizing his disappointment. Luke smiled and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his keys off the table.

"Alright I'll see you guys later," he said while walking out the door. Reid smiled lightly after Luke left and in the back of his head he could hear a sudden thought dawn upon him.

_/You know I really think I could spend the rest of my life with that kid./_

Reid remained blissfully unaware of the full meaning of his realization for a few seconds.

Then it really hit him.

"Oh. my. God NO!" Reid shouted slamming his hands over his face. Katie jumped off the couch immediately.

"Reid what is!" she asked frantically. Reid meanwhile was too dismayed to even realize she was talking.

"Oh FUCK!" he said shaking his head not even lifting it up. Katie was still in absolute panic having no idea why Reid was doing this. "Oh God this is not happening. No no not to me, God this can't be happening!" he repeated.

"Reid!" Katie finally shouted at him. Reid picked his head up staring at her. "What the hell are you screaming about!" she asked exasperated. Reid groaned in response. He let his head fall back on the couch, "There's just no way, this can't be happening to me." he stated again. "This can't be happening to _me_, the very person who doesn't even believe in this cliche love crap!"

Katie raised a brow wondering what Reid was blathering on about. She widened her eyes in realization.

"This has to do with Luke!" she said. After all she knew when Reid said he loved something she knew it either referred to sandwiches or Luke. Now she just had to think about what Reid would be freaking out about that involved Luke and love.

She was perplexed, Reid had been dating Luke for almost a whole year. And she knew that Reid accepted that he loved Luke a very long time ago. So what else would make Reid flip out this much? After all Katie had noticed how much Luke had improved Reid's personality. So much that Reid had gone through his whole near death situation to get Chris his heart.

But going through a list of things that still bugged Reid, she found not many of them had to do with love or Luke. Then again when Luke was involved Reid would pretty much do anything, because no matter how much the surgeon denied it when Katie said it, he did have a very big soft spot for Luke. Luke had gotten Reid to do things that Reid would never have done before this, hell he had even gotten Reid to go to that wedding for Holden and Molly with him!

Katie's eyes suddenly went very wide when that dawned upon her; and suddenly everything seemed to click together in her head. She found herself staring at Reid in disbelief with her mouth agape.

"Oh my God..Reid...are you hinting at what I think you are?" she asked. Reid looked at her with one of the most pitiful expressions on his face, confirming Katie's un vocalized suspicion. "Reid you want to marry Luke!" Katie nearly shouted; however, this time when she yelled she had an enormous smile on her face.

"SHH!" Reid shushed her sharply. "Don't say it out loud!" Katie was all too giddy now though.

"Why Reid? That's amazing!" she squealed. Reid frowned though obviously not as excited as Katie was about it. She eyed him in question, "Why don't you look happy?" she interrogated.

"Because Katie...I'm..me. I don't even believe in that whole marriage thing!" he said exasperated. "I don't even know why I feel that way, I just had some thought in my head that it would be nice to spend the rest of my life with him!" he said with an absolutely shocked face. "I don't even know where that came from!"

Katie smiled at him, "Awe Reid has feelings~" she teased earning a glare from the surgeon. "Not funny." he stated. Katie rolled her eyes at him, "But Reid that's so sweet."

"Katie never use that word when your describing me," he warned. Katie rolled her eyes again. "Reid the fact that you want to marry Luke isn't a bad thing!" she stressed. "Sh!" he shushed her again. Katie ignored him, "That's a great thing! It means that you really love him!" Reid rolled his eyes dramatically knowing that Katie was about to go off on one of her mushy love speeches.

"God Katie please don't do this to me," he pleaded with the blonde. Who frowned at him, "Just tell me why you won't admit it." she said crossing her arms. Reid sighed heavily in response, "Because Katie, it's not something that's normal for me. The thought of marriage has never crossed my mind for my entire life. And quite frankly I don't know if I want to believe it, for all I know it could be a fluke, maybe this is just one of those things I think of a few days and then it just goes away." he said hopefully.

The look Katie gave him was less then encouraging though. "Love doesn't just go away Reid." she lectured. "You know I'm right Reid, like it or not being with Luke has changed you for the better, so if you want to marry him then why don't you?"

Reid only stared at her in shock though. "What!"

"I can't just ...do that out of nowhere!" he stressed. "I don't even know if I want to! And besides...I...I don't even know how Luke would react to this." he said unsurely. Katie gasped in surprise.

"Are you seriously doubting that Luke would say yes! Reid that boy is crazy about you!" she urged enthusiastically. "There is no way that Luke would ever say no. Honestly Reid, he is head over heels in love with you."

"You make him sound like some lovesick teenage girl," he remarked. "What's so bad about that?" Katie asked defensively. Reid gave her a look, "Because he's not a girl!" he snapped.

Katie tilted her head question written all over her face.

"But I thought Luke _was_ the girl," she trailed off. Reid glared at her, "Not important right now," he contradicted. Katie only chuckled in reply, "He better be after all Reid, _you_ have to worry about proposing to _him_, not the other way around."

Reid frowned in annoyance at his roommates teasing and absolute giddiness of the situation he was in.

"Yes, Katie Luke is the girl, are you happy now?" he asked. She only giggled in reply. "I know you are," she taunted. "But will you at least think about it Reid?" she pleaded him.

"Believe me Katie I'll be lucky if I ever get the notion out of my head." he breathed out while rubbing his head.

TBC

_**Yeah i just thought this up with all the marriage fics i was reading i like the thought and heck who doesn't love a good reid proposing to luke fic...everyone loves them! well please review!**_


	2. Inner Arguments

Reid found himself laying in bed wide awake. He had desperately tried to forget the thought that kept racking his brain. But to no avail, no matter how hard he tried to forget it he couldn't stop thinking about it.

And when Luke got home that night; it didn't help. Not only that but he'd been glaring at Katie all evening because she kept smiling and giggling at them. Poor Luke had no clue whatsoever what was going on the entire time.

Reid could feel his frustration growing, he untangled one of his hands from the blankets and rubbed his head. An incoherent murmur sounded from next to him. Luke picked his head up; his hair was slightly tousled, his eyes were unfocused and looked tired.

"Reid..what're you doing?" he asked half dazed. Reid turned his gaze to his partner and lowered his hand.

"Nothing," he breathed out; heaving a sigh. His hand traveled to rest on the blonde's head and he found himself absentmindedly running his fingers through Luke's hair. Earning a soft moan and a sleepy smile from said blonde. Luke let his eyes flutter closed again while moving closer to the surgeon so he could lay his head over his chest.

Luke hummed softly in contentment; feeling himself starting to drift back to sleep as Reid's hand continued stroking his hair.

By the time Reid glanced back down at the boy half laying on him, he was already fast asleep again. Reid let a small smile grace his face for a moment before he laid his head back down letting out a soft breath.

...

Reid stood at the counter impatiently tapping his fingers against the surface. Luke had already left while Reid waited for the demon coffee maker to heat up. Katie walked into the kitchen wearing a large smile on her lips.

"So Reid," she said in a chipper tone. Reid sent her a glare over his shoulder. "Drop it Katie." he said darkly. "Well!" she exclaimed. "Someone's not happy today." she teased.

Reid groaned rubbing his eyes, "I couldn't sleep very well," he admitted. "I was up all night thinking about..._it_" he muttered bitterly. Katie's smile broadened, "Congratulations Reid, your a human being!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm serious Katie!"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Well so am I, face it Reid you wanna marry him."

"Stop saying that!" he hissed at her. "I told you before Katie, it's not a definite thing. Quite frankly I just want to forget about it!" he exasperated. He grunted in annoyance and pushed himself from the counter finally. "Forget it, I need to get going," he stated.

Reid felt more eager then ever to get out of the house. If he was lucky some good old fashioned hard work would take his mind off of the whole...you know what. Reid climbed into his car and began driving towards Memorial.

**/You know your not going to forget about it/**

Reid frowned tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He had never found the little voice in the back of his head this annoying until now.

"Says you, a few hours of working in the brain should take my mind off all this heart stuff."

**/Pff! Yeah right! Your a brain surgeon so you know that there's still a part of the brain that handles emotions, and you know your not going to forget!/**

The voice argued back.

"God, now I can't get you to shut up!" he growled and then reached for the radio. "Fine then I'll just drown you out too," he concluded flipping to a station.

"_I'm hoping this will last, cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side-"_ Reid glanced at the radio and quickly turned it to the next station.

"_These feeling's won't go away they keep knocking me-"_ Reid widened his eyes and once again quickly hit the button to change the station. He sighed in exasperation.

"_So why can't you see you belong with me-" _Reid stared at the possessed radio and quickly changed the station for the fourth time. "The hell," he breathed out.

_"I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you"_

"Oh for the love of God!" Reid cried out hitting his head against the steering wheel. He picked his head up glaring daggers at the evil radio and shut it off. Letting out an exhausted breath he ran a hand through his hair.

He could feel his frustration increase to hear the voice in his head laughing at him. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah laugh it up," he hissed bitterly.

Reid groaned softly as he pulled his car into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"Why is everything on this planet plotted against me today!" he asked himself out loud. The surgeon gritted his teeth together grumbling to himself as he stalked into the hospital. Ignoring the odd looks some of the other staff was giving him as he walked to the locker room to change out of his street clothes.

/**Hm did you ever think that maybe all these things are a sign that you should..I don't know ACCEPT it!/**

Reid slammed the door of the small locker shut. "Will you shut the hell up already!" he snapped in a hushed tone.

/**Will you stop being in denial?/**

"You don't even know what your asking me to do!" Reid replied straightening himself up again.

/**Asking you to do! Oh yeah because God forbid you actually do something that would make both you and Luke happy, and let you spend your life with someone your madly in love with! I'm such a monster!/**

"Will you just leave me alone already, and who said I was madly in love with him!" he asked sharply. He was getting sick and tired of this nagging voice; no matter how right it may or may not be.

/**Right what was I thinking, I must be going crazy to think that you actually love the person who your in a relationship with. Who might I add is the person who saved your career, made you a better person, gave you a reason for living besides working, and helped fund your neurology wing./**

The voice in his head drawled sarcastically. Reid let out an exaggerated groan; go figure, since this was _his_ inner voice it would be just as much of an asshole as him.

"Look I don't have time to listen to you," Reid dismissed and walked out of the room.

/**You don't ever want to listen when you know it's the truth/**

His voice said stubbornly. Reid sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not, I don't want to marry Luke," Reid hissed keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

/**That's a load of bull and you know it./**

"No I most certainly do _not_ know that!" he whispered. "I said I'd think about it, I didn't say that I knew that's what I wanted." he contradicted.

/**But that's just it! Your not thinking about it! Your trying to forget about it./**

Reid this time didn't reply at all, he knew the nagging voice was right. He was trying to forget about it; which was proving useless. He sighed heavily rubbing the side of his head; this was just proving to give him a headache.

"God..Luke why do you have to drive me crazy?" Reid questioned.

"What about Luke?" Reid's head suddenly snapped up hearing the voice that somehow was now in front of him.

"What!" he asked quickly. He looked up to see a very confused Chris staring at him, Chris eyed the neurosurgeon uncertainly.

"Why are you so jumpy today?" he asked raising a brow. Reid frowned at the brunette smoothing out his composure. "I'm not." he replied calmly. "Sure? Because it sure didn't seem like it ten seconds ago."

"Doogie don't you have something you have to do? Or somewhere you have to be, preferably somewhere far away from me?" Chris frowned at the surgeon.

"Wow is it just me or are you even more of an asshole today?" he accused. Reid frowned in response.

/**Maybe if you weren't so upset about this whole thing you wouldn't be in such a bad mood/**His inner voice mocked him. Earning an aggravated sigh from the surgeon, "I'm not." he muttered defiantly. Chris raised a brow.

"Did you say something?" he asked. Reid glanced at him, "No, I didn't." he replied not missing one single beat of their conversation.

/**I wish you would say something about this already!/**

Reid grumbled something rubbing his temple trying to get rid of the headache that was forming. He wordlessly walked past Chris having forgot their conversation.

For that entire day Reid had been on edge, he was distracted and out of it all day long. And it quite frankly pissed him off! He couldn't get this whole marriage thing off his mind! It was like some kind of parasite that was embedded in his brain.

Reid sat down on the bench in the locker room; he was exhausted. And he hadn't even preformed a surgery. It was just how much stress this was putting on him and the inner voice was wearing his brain down.

He sighed closing his eyes; rubbing his head again. Chris walked into the room and glanced at the red head who looked rather tense.

"Rough day?" he asked nonchalantly. Reid opened his eye and heaved another sigh as he opened the small locker door again.

"I guess you could say that," he agreed. He began changing back into his street clothes when he heard something buzzing. He blinked and looked at his phone which was sitting on the bench.

He grabbed it and turned it over to see Luke's name on the screen. He pressed the phone to his ear, "Hi."

_"Hey, is something wrong?" _Luke asked over the line. Reid sighed softly sitting back down. Luke's voice seemed to make some of his stress go away, or it at least made him feel more relaxed then before.

"Uh No nothing's wrong...why do you ask?" he questioned curiously.

"_No reason..you just sound a little different is all. You have a hard day or something?"_

Reid felt a small smile work its way onto his face, "Yeah you could say that, just have a headache." he said lightly. "Hey you should be happy though, I didn't make anyone cry today." he joked.

He heard Luke laugh on the other line, "_Well good for you Dr. Oliver!" _he said enthusiastically. Reid chuckled silently.

"So what did you call about?" he finally asked.

"_Well I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me at Al's and get lunch, I mean if your free," _he quickly added. Reid mentally thought it over, but it wasn't that hard to make a decision.

"Yeah sure, I'm actually just leaving, so I'll just meet you there."

"_Kay, bye." _

"Bye," Reid lowered the phone from his ear with silent groan. He put his phone back in his pocket and began gathering his stuff up.

"So Reid, exactly what were you saying about Luke this morning?" Chris inquired breaking the silence between them. Reid sent Chris a half heated glare in response.

"Well Doogie my love life is non of your business, so kindly keep your nose out of it." he said firmly. Chris only snickered in response.

"The fact that your love life is actually existent is still a mystery to me," he jeered. Reid scowled at him as he stood.

"What on earth does Katie see in you?" he pondered aloud. Chris sent Reid a challenging look.

"What does Luke see in you?" he countered. Reid grunted in reply.

"Touche Doogie Hughes."

Reid then made his way out of the hospital and got back into his car. He reached for the radio and quickly stopped himself.

"Reid, you know you shouldn't, remember the last time," he told himself lowering his hand.

/**You know Katie was right, this feeling's not going to just go away. No matter how much you try and avoid it./**

The voice lectured him. Reid groaned, "It's like I have a mini Katie in my head."

Reid spent most of the drive to Old Town arguing with himself. Yeah he was sure he was going off the deep end or something pretty darn close to it. Reid made his way to the front of Al's to see Luke standing there waiting.

Luke spotted the red head and Reid was immediately greeted by Luke's signature goofy smile. No matter how much Reid didn't want to admit it, it made his heart skip a beat.

And he could practically feel his voice smirking smugly at him too.

/**Do you honestly think you can live your life without that boy standing right next to you?/**

Reid tried to ignore the voice in his head but found the voice ringing loud and clear. Luke walked up to him still smiling brightly.

"Great, come on I'm starving," Luke said turning on his heel and started towards the door. Reid stood still for a few moments feeling a smile work its way onto his face again. The words still ringing clearly through his head.

"..No.." he replied and followed Luke into the restaurant.

TBC

_**SQuee ..yes i know i liked this chapter i really hope you guys like Reid's whole inner voice character. I made it mostly to be almost like a second katie and kind of add some humor to this as well. Reid's inner voice is pretty much that an inner voice but the point of it is it also is kind of Reid's voice of reason and kind of his inner thoughts. So it's kind of a more..idk honest Reid..who's just a voice... AH IT hurts my head! lol well i hope you guys review more..please...it would make me super duper happy!..oh and by the way just cause reid said no that does not mean he's totally out of denial. Oh and by the way the songs i used for this were "If the moon fell down tonight" 'Sideways" [i think] "you belong with me" and "fallin' for you" and once more PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chris finds out!

"Is something wrong?"

Luke looked at the surgeon suspiciously. Reid glanced up at him. "Why would you think that?" he asked feigning cluelessness. Luke gave him a look crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, for starters, I can still tell that's a burger on your plate and normally it would be so mauled I would have thought you were just eating a rabbit."

Reid rolled his eyes, "What a lovely image you just gave me." he replied sarcastically. Luke shrugged and leaned forward over the table.

"Don't change the subject." he stated.

"Well what do you want me to say!" Reid asked exasperated sinking back against his chair. "I told you Luke, nothing's wrong with me." he stressed to the younger blonde. Who pouted slightly plopping back into his seat.

"It's hard to tell if you're lying to me or not," Luke murmured. Reid let out a loud breath at that.

"Why are interrogating me so much? I told you, I am fine." he declared picking up his drink. Luke seemed to believe him this time, or at least gave up.

/**That is quite possibly the biggest lie you've ever told anyone./**

_/Oh God, it's you again./_

Reid thought in annoyance.

**/Yeah you're damn right it's me again! I've only been nagging at you for a day and I can't take this anymore!/**

/_That makes two of us/_

_**/**_**Oh shut up! You know there's a reason I keep coming back up!/**

Reid rolled his eyes finding the voice heavily annoying. It was like a hyper kid you just never shut up...or an intern.

/_Oh really, then pray tell what is that?/_

**/I keep coming back up because you keep trying to forget about marrying Luke!/**

"Reid are you okay?" Luke asked breaking the red head from his inner argument.

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all," he replied. Lucky for him Luke decided not to press on the matter.

**/Yeah you better be thinking. Cause you do realize I'm never going to stop bugging you until you decide to accept this and finally marry Luke!/**

/_For the last time! I told you I don't want to marry him! Marriage is not my thing, if you recall I'm the person who doesn't believe in marriage. Because it just waste's time and most of the time they get divorced!/_

**/You are so pathetic you know that. You really think I'm going to believe that? Earth to Reid! I'm your voice of fucking reason! I know everything about you and I know your true feelings about everything! You can't lie to me you idiot!/**

Reid was sure that he was going crazy. And if he hadn't gone crazy yet he was definitely going to go insane if this voice kept nagging him.

"Well...let's go home then." Luke said finally and stood. Reid looked up at him and stood up as well following the boy out of Al's.

"Reid you brought your car right?" Luke asked looking at him. "Yeah why?" Reid questioned the blonde beside him.

"Think I can hitch a ride with you...I walked here."

"Sure, but I'm driving," Reid stated. Earning a pout from his boyfriend who crossed his arms.

"Why can't I!" he whined at him. "Because I don't trust you with a car," he replied.

The two walked to the car while Luke continued to paw at Reid. Reid stopped by his car and let out a sigh.

"Luke get in the car," he stated glancing at the blonde standing before him. Luke stood still pout in place.

"Only if you let me drive."

"You do know I could just get in the car and leave right?"

"Reid!" Luke whined.

"Luke get in the car or I'm going to throw you in the trunk." Luke frowned and stomped to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat. Reid smirked feeling innerly satisfied. "Smart boy."

...

Katie walked out of Jacob's room placing the monitor on the table. She glanced up hearing a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Chris!"

"Hey Katie, I hope I'm not interrupting," he said peering inside the house. Katie smiled brightly at the boy. "No, of course not, I just put Jacob down." she said letting him in. Chris stepped inside the house and looked around.

"What?" Katie asked turning to the doctor.

"Nothing, I just find it odd; Reid's not here," he noted. Katie blinked in question wondering why Chris would be wondering why Reid was here or not. "Why does it matter?"

Chris paused for a moment before turning around to face the blonde. Katie furrowed her brows feeling a little uneasy from the serious look on her boyfriends face.

"Katie is there something wrong with Luke?" he asked. Katie blinked again.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well because today at the hospital I ran into Reid and he was mumbling something about Luke." he explained. Quite frankly the situation perplexed Chris. "He said for me to butt out, but he was acting weird all day."

"Weird?" Katie raised a brow.

"Yeah, he was so jumpy and out of it." he replied. "And later when I saw him getting ready to go, he got a call from who I can assume was Luke." Katie felt a grin working itself onto her face; for she knew the _real_ reason Reid was probably jumpy that day.

"And get this when I asked him about it, he denied it!"

"I see," Katie replied trying to stop the brilliant smile that was working onto her face. Chris looked at her dumbfounded.

"Katie _why_ are you _smiling_! I just said I think something's wrong with Luke!" he said exasperated. Confused as to why Katie wasn't worried at the least. Katie looked at him and chuckled a little shaking her head.

"I heard you."

"Well then what's the deal with the smiling? Care to fill me in?"

"It's nothing Chris," she said waving her hand dismissively and casually strode past him.

"Katie why don't you care that Luke could possibly be in trouble!" he asked astounded. Katie only chuckled again grinning ear to ear. "Katie!"

"Chris!" Katie shot back at him turning around. "There's nothing wrong with Luke Chris," she reassured. Chris looked at her utterly lost. "Well how do you know that?" he asked.

"Believe me Chris, Luke is perfectly fine," she stressed. Chris crossed his arms perplexed once more.

"Well then what the hell was wrong with Reid all day?" he questioned. Katie turned around quickly and tried to stifle the laugh she let out. Chris raised a brow; he took a few strides toward the blonde.

"Katie..." he said. A tone that said '_I know you know something you're not telling me'._ Katie turned around to face the brunette still unable to control her grinning. "Yes?" she asked innocently. Chris smirked at the act he leaned down slightly to stare at the girl in the eye.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked knowing that Katie was most definitely hiding something from him. Katie really tried hard to stop grinning like a darn cheshire cat; but that was nearly impossible. She laughed again, she couldn't help it! After all she knew that _real_ reason Reid was mentioning Luke and was all jumpy.

Quite frankly the thought was highly amusing for her and proved to be extremely entertaining.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chris," she lied. Chris only held his own smirk not believing it for a split second.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I know you know the reason Reid was acting so weird today," he accused. Katie realized she had been caught but, she also knew she shouldn't tell Chris.

"No I do not!" she exclaimed with a gasp. Chris chuckled, "Cute, now out with it."

"Chris, believe me when I tell you this, I can _not_ tell you!" she said. Chris raised a brow at his lover. "Oh really?" he inquired earning a curt nod from Katie. "And why exactly is that?"

"Because! I promised Reid I wouldn't tell anyone!" she replied. Chris's smirk only widened; after all if Reid didn't want people to know about it...Chris _definitely _wanted to find out about it.

"Really Katie, what could possibly be so embarrassing, that Reid has sworn you to utter secrecy?"

Katie gave him a look, "I never said it was embarrassing." she corrected. "It's just something that Reid didn't want people to know about."

"So why do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Because I was the one he was with when...the whole thing happened," she replied.

"What thing?" he asked. "No Chris! I won't tell you my lips are sealed!" she said stubbornly making a zipping motion over her lips. Chris merely smirked and stood up straight.

"Fine you won't tell me, then I guess I'll just go and find Luke and ask _him_ about it," he said threateningly with a huge grin on his face. Katie's eyes went round and her jaw dropped. "After all, I'm sure Reid doesn't want Luke to find out about it does he?"

"Chris you wouldn't!" she said. Chris lifted a brow in response, "Would I?"

Katie sputtered a few seconds before letting out a loud groan in defeat, "Okay fine you win!" she cried out. "I'll tell you okay! But I swear to God Chris, you can not tell a soul about this! Especially Luke!" she hissed.

"Okay okay I get it, now tell me!" he urged eagerly. Katie took in a deep breath and looked at the man again.

"Alright, " she breathed out. "The reason...that Reid was muttering about Luke..and acting weird today was because..." she paused again taking in another breath. "Was because yesterday Reid told me that he-"

"Come on out with it Katie!" Chris urged.

"Reid said that he was thinking he wanted to marry Luke!" Katie said quickly.

Katie cautiously opened an eye to look at Chris. Who just stared at her completely shell-shocked. Katie looked at her boyfriend, "Chris.." she asked poking his arm.

"**WHO** said **WHAT!**" he asked raising his voice.

"Believe me that was his reaction too, but he does! I know you wants to Chris!" she said. "Reid's being Reid though, and he thinks that its not true, and that it will just blow over." she said rolling her eyes. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn! "But, I know better! Chris, I _ know_ he wants to. Now if only I can get _him_ to realize that!" she exclaimed.

"Katie we're not really talking about the same person are we? I mean we _are_ talking about _Reid Oliver_ right?" Katie frowned at him and hit him lightly on his shoulder. "What! There's no way we're talking about the _same_ Reid Oliver!"

"Well believe it!"

"Katie that's absurd, Reid doesn't even do wedding's from what I know let alone marriage." he stated crossing his arms. "That's exactly what he said!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh this is just too good though," Chris almost laughed. "This is the reason he was so weird all day! Oh this is going to be sweet!" he said smugly. Katie looked at him seriously though.

"Don't you dare think about breathing this to a _soul_ Chis!" she hissed. "I promised Reid! And you can not go telling anyone else about this, you hear me!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, what's it matter if I just tell-" he stopped when Katie grabbed his shoulders glaring at him.

"**Not. one. word.**" she stated dangerously. Chris was surprised that Katie was being so..intimidating all of a sudden. It's like she just went total protective mother wolf mode! And honestly, Chris had to hand it to the women, she could be very fierce. "Especially because you know how quick gossip spreads around this town, if you tell one person then, by dinnertime the whole city of Oakdale could know about it."

"But what if it comes down to the point where I _need_ to tell someone about it?" he questioned. Katie raised a brow, "Under what circumstance would you need to tell someone?" she asked unbelievingly while folding her arms over her chest.

"Well Katie just in case you forgot, my _dad_ is still chief of staff at the hospital." he reminded her. "And you know that if Reid starts coming to work and acting strangely, he's probably going to notice."

"Obviously Reid won't tell him, and if he starts asking me about it I can't lie to him!" Katie frowned. "Well why not!" she pouted. "Because Katie, after that whole ordeal they had to go through with my heart transplant, after I lied to them about that, they will know I'm lying to them now. And they are going to start thinking that I'm hiding something, like there's something wrong with me or Reid."

Katie frowned she hated remembering how she nearly could have lost Chris.

"Do you really think that my parents are going to take the chance of possibly losing me..or Reid?"

Katie frowned looking down at her feet this time, "...No.." she murmured.

"Of course not, I told you after how much I lied to them, they're not going to let anything get past them for awhile." he said surely. "So if push comes to shove, I will have no choice but to tell my dad about it."

Katie looked at him still not liking it at all, "Oh relax Katie, do you really think my father would blab about something like this. He's a doctor, doctors always have to conform to doctor patient confidentiality." he reassured.

"Okay alright, maybe it will be good that you know. I mean...maybe you could try and talk some sense into him." she said hopefully. "We may be pushing our luck just a little with that Katie." Chris replied holding his index finger and thumb centimeters apart from each other. Katie chuckled warmly at that.

"Okay, but most importantly Chris, more then anything else you can not tell Luke." she stressed.

"Tell me what?"

Chris and Katie turned around sharply seeing Reid and Luke standing there the door slightly ajar. Reid glanced back and forth at Chris and Katie. Quite frankly he didn't like the way the two looked as if they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Luke looked at the two expectantly.

Chris and Katie glanced back at each other uneasily, "Um.." they both stuttered.

"Well a-about the uh...the...upcoming cocktail party!" Chris finally blurted out. Katie looked at him and quickly jumped in to help save their coverup. "Yeah, Chris was just telling me that Memorial is having another party soon, with all the board members and all that.'Cause now that Chris is all better," she smiled up at him, "They're starting up the running for the chief of staff position again!" she exclaimed.

Luke nodded smiling as he removed his jacket. Not even really noticing how overly enthusiastic and jittery Katie and Chris were being. Reid eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Oh really I didn't know about that," Luke replied. He raised a brow at the two, "So why were you guys just saying not to tell me about it?" he asked. Looking over at Reid as if asking him if he knew the reason. Reid tore is gaze from Katie for a second to look back at Luke and offer a shrug in reply. Luke looked back at the couple.

The two stuttered again.

"Well I mean because, your always at these things, 'cause you have to babysit Reid and all," Chris replied earning a sharp glare from said surgeon. Katie nodded enthusiastically, "Right and it's going to go on for awhile, and I mean that with all the work you have to do with the foundation. We thought you really needed a break Luke, we didn't want you to overwork yourself." Katie said.

Luke was silent for a moment, and Chris and Katie were only holding their breaths praying to God that he bought it.

Luke smiled then, "Oh that's really nice of you guys, but honestly I don't really have too much to do at the foundation anyways." he said. The couple let out a sigh of relief. "And besides I like going to those things, and I know Reid wouldn't last five minutes there without insulting someone if I wasn't there." he teased the red head.

Who couldn't help but smirk at him in return. Katie caught the smile and her grin returned ten fold. Reid sent her a sharp glare in response as if telling her to keep her mouth shut.

What Reid didn't notice, was that Chris was smirking too.

TBC

_**Yay i completed it. I don't have much to say on this chapter. I'm surprised i don't like straight couples but i did have a very fun time writing the playful couple banter between chris and katie...they are [dare i say] very cute together! I was almsot tempted to write a kiss but i stopped myself! Don't worry guys...I am definitely not writing any straight couple fics anytime soon. Well please review!**_


End file.
